It Came In A Dream Season 1 Episode 2
by SkyDawn1
Summary: -Comments are appreciated!- Riley stays over Maya's house in this episode! will it be fun times? or will it all go downhill? more fun to happen soon!


It Came In A Dream Season 1 Episode 2 Riley And Maya's Lazy Day

"Riley!" Maya began to moan as I looked at her and smirked, we had waited for the darn bell to ring for so long that she was beginning to drool on her table "Help me!" she moaned out more as I shook my head "Sorry Maya but we have to wait for the bell to ring!" I said as she got up and wiped the drool from her face "Why does it take so looong? and Pat I swear to god if you don't stop HITTING my chair with your feet I will find a way to cripple you for life!" Maya said as she turned around and clenched her fist as Pat quickly put his feet down "Maya relax! it's only what five more minutes until school's over!" I said as Maya turned to me "That's five minutes of torture Riley! I mean seriously? what are we supposed to do in these five minutes?" Maya said detesting the idea of a five-minute wait as I giggled to myself "I don't know Maya...write in your book"  
I said as Maya opened her book and quickly jotted down a line and held it up for me to see "I bet you wanna see my...MAYA!" I screamed as the teacher and all the students looked at me causing me to cover my mouth "I thought I saw a mouse!" I quickly said as the class shrugged and continued on with their musings and cell phones as Maya wrote something else down and presented it to me "Maya not in class!" I whispered as a student looked at Maya to which she stared a hole through him as he turned away "Come on Riley! how many more minutes do we have?"  
Maya cried as I pointed to the clock on the wall "four more minutes Maya" I said as she planted her head on her desk "Riley...let's go to my house to spend the night!" Maya said as I looked at her "The place is empty." I said as Maya wrote on her pad and showed me it as she tapped on the word naked "You are not doing that!" I said as she rolled her eyes and continued writing as she held up the paper "Because...reasons" I said as she moaned "What reasons Riley?" she asked looking at me while continuing to tap the word naked on her pad "Maya...your not...UGH" I made a sound in frustration as Maya smiled putting the pad down "so...how many minutes now?" Maya asked as I pointed to the clock "Three minutes left." I said as she sighed and looked around as she yawned and opened up her bookbag "What are you doing now?" I said as Maya stuffed the pad back into her pack and zipped it up "Leaving" She said getting up as I waved my hands "Maya! you can't leave now! the bell hasn't rang yet!"  
I said as she plopped back down "Riley! seriously! when are we gonna be done with school?" Maya cried as I sighed "In two minutes! so keep your panties on!" I said as Maya huffed "Riley i'm not wearing panties!" Maya said as a couple of boys turned to her smiling as she looked at them "And if you boys wanna keep your eyes, you'll turn around now!" she said as the boys turned around instantly as she looked at me "Riley! come on and help a girl out would you?" Maya said as I turned to her "We're almost free from school Maya" I said as she began staring at the clock as she began making noises with her mouth until the bell finally rang "Thank you, Jesus, were free!" Maya said as the teacher held up his hand "OH FOR FU-" Maya began to scream as I covered her mouth "she meant fun sakes...you know for fun sakes when are we gonna leave?" I said as I began to nervously laugh as the teacher began to cough "Anyway, don't forget that homework must be turned in by tomorrow!" The teacher said as Maya looked at me "My god let's just skidattle already!" Maya huffed as I laughed "What's skidattle mean anyway?" I said as she smiled "A polite way of saying let's get the fu-" Maya began to say as I covered her mouth and dragged her out of the classroom while waving to the teacher.

"Why does mr. Brendon always have to give us homework that's hard?" Maya whined as she tossed her book bag on the floor as she turned to me "I mean seriously! homework due by tomorrow? what kind of barbarian is he?" she continued on as I smiled and laid my bookbag next to hers "Well if we study now, we will be prepared for tomorrow!" "I said as Maya looked at me "Seriously Riley...i'm going into the kitchen and i'm making me some macaroni and cheese...now you can plan for your future all you want baby, but i'm planning on some cheesy goodness!"  
she said making her way into the kitchen as I sighed and unzipped my pack and took out my homework as I went into the living room to study "Hey Maya? what should we do for tonight anyway?" I yelled over to Maya as she exited the kitchen "What do you mean kiddo?" she said as I turned to her "I mean...this is the first time that i'm over as a girlfriend and not just a friend...so what should we do?" I asked as she folded her arms "Well we could always cuddle in bed...take a bath...eat this mac and cheese i'm making...anything really!" she said as I looked at her and smiled "You sure do have the answers huh?" I said as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me "Well...not all answers."  
Maya said as I giggled.

"Macaroni and cheese is almost done Riles" Maya called out as I finished my homework and placed it back in my bag "Okay Maya!" I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen where Maya as cooking "Smells like...noodles" I said as Maya laughed "Well just wait until I put in the cheese sauce!" Maya exclaimed as I walked over to the refrigerator door and looked at all the pictures Maya had drawn when she was a little kid "Hey Maya, when did you stop drawing pictures?" I asked as Maya looked at me "About eleven was when I started to not draw as much and I quit at fourteen." Maya said turning off the flame and pouring the noodles in a strainer over the sink "Well it seemed like you had a talent." I said as she smiled "Well kiddo, I did have a talent at one point...but events come and events go...then you're stuck in an empty house with nowhere to go and the thing's in your house you once found comforting slowly begin to take on darker colors" Maya said as I stood there in shock, how was I to know Maya was feeling like this? that her house wasn't a house at all but a prison...something she grew accustomed to going to every day like some kind of ritual she couldn't break herself free from and was slowly beginning to eat away at the very fabric of who she was "Maya I..."  
I began to say as Maya walked over and kissed me on the lips "Kiddo don't worry about me okay?" she said as I looked at her with puppy dog eyes "Come on kiddo you know I can't do this" she said breaking the hug and walking back over to the noodles as she sighed "You...are the only one" she said as she put the noodles back in the pot "The only one?" I asked questioningly as I tilted my head "The only one who has seen my bare chest...noone else has seen it...not even doctors." Maya said as I walked over to her and turning her around as I noticed tears forming in her eyes "I don't want to lose you Riley!" she began to sob out as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a powerful hug "Maya.."  
was the only thing that crossed my lips as Maya held on to me for dear life, as if knowing if she let go...I would leave her "Maya...I love you so much" I began as she looked up to where our eyes met "You've been with me through everything! my ups and downs, my crushes and changes,  
my crushes on Lucas...and that strange crush on Farkle that you snapped me out of!...Maya...im in love with you deeply and madly, I would daydream about your little cute smile and the way that honey blonde hair hides those sensual features of your face, and the way your fierce and commanding and just all around take no nonsense from anyone kind of girl, and the-" I said my words burning with the passion I had felt with the blonde haired girl that stole my heart as she walked up to me and broke my speech with a deep kiss as she pushed me into a nearby wall, but I didn't care as the kiss had taken all cares, worries or fears from both of us as I grabbed her waist and brought her closer as our kiss only grew deeper as my hands began to massage her back, we didn't care about the time, we didn't care about if it was still daylight outside or not...the only thing we cared about in that moment, that instant...was our kiss.

"I'm sorry kiddo" Maya said stirring her bowl of macaroni and cheese "I guess I am weak." she added as I leaned on her shoulder and gave her a kiss "You're not weak Maya...your just lost." I said as she looked at me and wiped a tear from her eye "But...i'm here for you...you could say that you once was lost...but now your found" I added as Maya laughed "Riley...only you can take amazing grace and put meaning to the words" Maya said as I smiled "So...I guess this mac and cheese isn't really the cheesiest in the world" Maya said setting the bowl down on the table and laid back on the couch as I continued eating "Yeah...store bought mac and cheese isn't as good as Kraft's mac and cheese" I said as Maya smiled and got up "I'm going to take a shower Riley...need to go before...or want to join?" she said as I was tempted by the idea...but figured against it for this night "i'm good baby, have a great shower" I said as she nodded and walked away as she began to undress as my eyes were still glued to the TV "Hey Riley!" Maya said as I set the bowl down and walked over to the bathroom as Maya poked her head out of the shower "I forgot the towel, can you go in the closet and get one for me baby?" she said as I smiled and nodded walking over to the closet and opening it to which a lone towel smacked me on the head "Darn attacking towels!" I said as I picked it up and walked in the bathroom throwing it on the toilet "Hey Maya, your towel decided to attack me as I opened the closet door!" I said as Maya laughed "My towels are alive now...so that means my towels gonna be perverted now?" she said as I began watching the silhouette of Mayas naked body move and bend down as I licked my lips but shook my head "Riley...focus!" I whispered as Maya continued with her steamy shower "So Riley! after I take this shower...I was thinking we could watch a movie?" she asked as I shrugged "Sure...I mean there's not much else we can do." I said as she brought her head out and grinned an evil grin "We could play adult truth or dare?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow "Maya...let's do it" I said as Maya dropped her jaw "The play it safe Riley...the shy girl that wears cat-centric bra and panties and takes after her father...wants to play a dirty game?" Maya said giggling as I blushed red and laughed "Yeah...let's do it" I said as she grinned more "And...you have to one hundred percent do what I dare you to do,  
or you have to tell the total honest truth! and so do I!" Maya said as she pulled her head from the shower curtains "Y...Y...You're on!" I said as Maya began laughing in a mock evil tone.

Maya was in blue pajamas with a black lace bra and panties as we sat down in her room while I was wearing a pink pajama top with white bottoms that made me look dumb but I didn't care and cat printed panties and bra as Maya laughed "God this is gonna be sooo good" she said as I looked in her eyes "I am not going to back down!" I declared as she smiled "Okay Riley, since your that confident...truth or dare?" She said as I cleared my throat "Dare!" I said as she licked her lips "Take that top off!" Maya said as I bit my lip and looked around until I finally pulled the top up and over my body as I let it fall on the floor "There...truth or dare?" I said as she came up close to me "Dare" she said in a sensual voice as I gulped hard "I...d...d...dare you to...pajama bottoms off" I said as she stood up and winked as she pulled her pajama bottoms down and around her ankles as her panties and butt came into view "Wow Riley! I never knew you were a butt girl!" Maya said shaking her butt in my face "Maya! stop it!" I said blushing as she began laughing only to cover her mouth when she farted right in my face "MAYA!" I screamed getting up and going to the bathroom "Oh my god Riley I am so sorry!" Maya said laughing as she ran into the bathroom with me as I splashed water on my face "Maya! you don't fart in your girlfriend's face!" I said as she hugged me "Forgive me baby!" Maya pleaded as I turned around and shoved her against the wall as we both smiled at each other "I forgive you baby." I said brushing her cheek with my hand as she looked at me with innocent eyes "So Riley...you've got me pinned to a wall...truth or dare?" she said in a sensual voice as I licked my lips "Truth." I said as she smiled "Do you want to have sex with me right now?" Maya said as her words traveled to my ears as I gulped hard "Y...Yes" I said as Maya bit her lower lip "Truth or dare baby." I said as Riley smiled "Dare!" she exclaimed as I smiled "Lose that stupid top!" I said as she laughed and slipped the top off showing off her black lace bra "Your breasts are so big Maya" I said as Maya giggled "Riley! I told you before! yours are a lot bigger than mine!" she said looking at them "And screw the damn game...take the bra off Riley!" Maya said as I winked "Oh...this bra?"  
I said as I tugged on the right strap letting it fall as Maya smiled "Yes...now the next strap." Maya said as I teased her with the left strap "Should I? or shouldn't I?" I said as Maya kissed me "Show me your breasts Riley!" Maya insisted as I maneuvered my fingers to the front of the bra, giving Maya a wink as I unhooked the front "Oops! I didn't mean to give you this early a viewing!" I said in a sensual voice as Maya began drooling "Well since it's open...might as well give you the slow reveal!" I said opening the bra slowly "Riley...they are big!" Maya said as I looked at her "You can't see anything yet and you're telling me their big...i'm only showing you my cleavage" I said slowly moving the bra apart little by little as my breasts began to show "Just a bit more baby." Maya said as I moved it even further apart causing my nipples to slowly reveal themselves as a voice suddenly came from the front door "Riley! Maya! you two here?" Justin yelled as I froze in place as Maya looked at me "You didn't tell your parents you'd be staying with me huh?" she said as I groaned as I hooked my bra back up "I forgot!" I said as Maya slapped her head "You dingus!"  
Maya said picking up her top and walking into her room as I followed her.

"Riley! i'm very disappointed in you!" Justin said as we both sat there looking guilty "Dad! it was a mistake okay? I just forgot !" I said as my dad just looked at me as he turned to Maya "and Maya...you should have known better! told Riley to go home and let us know BEFORE coming here"  
he said making sure to emphasise on the word before "Listen mr.J I would have taken good care of Riley!" she said as Justin paced the room until he stopped and looked at us "Riley...i'm sorry but...your gonna have to come home" he said as I got up "NO!" I yelled tears in my eyes as Justin walked up to me "Dad I love Maya!" I shouted as Justin took a step back "Riley?" Justin said as Maya looked at him and held my hand "Mr.J...  
look...were sorry we didn't heed the warnings and that I was reckless...but don't take this out on her...take it out on me, I love your daughter mr.J...more than just a friend...I just wanted us to spend the night together...it was stupid" she said getting up and walking to her bedroom as Justin looked at her before looking at me "You...and Maya?...wow" he said sitting down beside me as I wiped my eyes "You really do love her...  
don't you?" Justin asked as I nodded "More than anything in the world dad." I said as he smiled and hugged me "You're growing more than ever Riley...and i'm happy you found someone that makes you feel special...but I was worried about you, and so was your mother...but...I guess you can stay over at Mayas tonight." Justin said as we shared a hug "Thanks dad." I said as I smiled "And I promise I'll let you and mom know first before me and Maya spend another night together." I said as he smiled and nodded "Now go on and have fun." Justin said getting up as I got up as well and nodded while proceeding to Maya's bedroom.

"Maya?" I said tapping on the door as I entered to see Maya sobbing on the bed "Baby?" I said walking up and getting in bed with her as she turned around "He hates me." she said as I held her in my arms "He knows were in love Maya...he allowed me to stay with you." I said as Maya looked down "Why? why stay with someone who's broken?" Maya sobbed out as I held her in my arms "Remember when we first met Maya? our moms had met and your mom asked if Riley needed a friend and my mom was like sure, and then we met and you had that outfit with the hat and I thought you were the best person ever and then you sang that song with the boogers that made me laugh?" I said as she smiled "Yeah...so?"  
she said as I nuzzled her cheek as she giggled "And remember that day at lunch you were crying because you had no one to sit with and I walked over to you and took your hand and we sat down together and ate our lunch?" I added as Maya blushed "Maya...no matter what may happen,  
no matter what we may face...no matter what the future may hold...we'll face it now, and forever...together!" I finished as I kissed Maya's cheek and smiled at her "You sure did always have a way with words Riley, what did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful and loving girl like you?" Maya said as I nuzzled her "I should be asking that question" I said as we both laughed and snuggled into one another's arms as from the crack of the door my mom and dad stood there "Riley and Maya?" Rachel whispered as Justin nodded "Wow...i'm so happy for them!" she added as Justin hugged her "Yeah...it's amazing isn't it? love can happen anywhere at any time...and when it comes...you'll know it was right all along"  
Justin said as Rachel grabbed his hand "They'll be okay tonight." Rachel said as the two of them walked out of the house leaving me and Maya for the night knowing we were gonna be alright.

(A/N) Wow...the first episode got a huge positive in viewings but sadly no comments! don't be shy folks! send in your comments and I'll make sure to read em! and make sure to fav this for more episodes in the future!


End file.
